


🐚Ruler Of The Isle🐙

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.
Kudos: 1





	🐚Ruler Of The Isle🐙

Uma is sassy, manipulative, and ambitious. Though she has a tough exterior, she seems to care deeply for her crew along with the other people who are being mistreated on the Isle. When Harry returned from the water after having jumped into it to look for his hook, even though she was rushing in the fight against Mal, Uma stopped for a moment and helped her friend get onto the docks.

Harry, Gil and Uma were sitting around Ursula's Fish and Chips talking about what to do as their favorite things Harry chooses first he chose to sword fight with Gil and Uma they get their swords out and start sword fighting after they sword fight Gil chooses to relax and go fishing with Harry and Uma they get their fishing poles go to the docks and try to catch some fish but they didn't have any luck finally it was Uma's turn to choose she chose to sing and dance to "What's My Name."

After the singing and dancing they all relax with some food and drinks and have a party.


End file.
